The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen Hero
by MissKatrinaLynne
Summary: Hyrule has never been more at peace. They saw no disease or famine. There was no evil or war. The races of the land lived peacefully amongst one another under their young king. The legends that were passed down of a hero in green were merely legends; bedtime stories they told their children. But when an unexpecting evil force takes over the land, they pray their hero will emerge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Legends have a way of being passed down over the years in the land of Hyrule. Legends of goddesses and heroes who come together time and time again to defeat evil and bring peace to the land. The legends tell of a great, evil man who rose to power, and a young man clad in green who saved Hyrule using a weapon known as the Master Sword. Legend has it that this evil man was sealed away with the great sword in an old temple known as the Temple of Time, which sits quietly in a sacred grove hidden away from the land and any curious eyes by the goddess herself. Of course legends are only legends; tall tales passed on to children over the years with sparkling eyes who play amongst each other, imagining this hidden world where so much magic is held. They chase each other with sticks, imagining the great Master Sword in their hands as they fight the imaginary evil that has claimed their peaceful land. But no such evil exists in their quiet kingdom of Hyrule. With a new, young king and no enemies, Hyrule has never been more peaceful. Even the thieves and beggars seemed to have disappeared over time. No; Hyrule had never seen such evil and destruction as the tale tells. The goddess Hylia would never let such evil succumb their land. Legends are only legends told to children before they close their eyes for the night.

The young man looked past the sharp-edged knife, drawn across his face, and at the woman before him. She smiled in approval at him. Her long, red pony-tail bobbed as she nodded slightly at him. She approached, letting her crossed arms drop to her side.

"You've become quite a man, Ningyo," she said to him. Her voice was deep but melodic. She reached a dark hand towards him, beckoning for the weapon in his hands. Ningyo let his eyes fall to her open palm, hesitant. He held the knife before him and she took it from him. She winked a green eye at him before turning away. Ningyo watched the woman replace the knife in its sheath and set it on the wooden table. He eyed the knife for a moment before meeting her gaze.

"I want to keep it, Mujakina," he said. "I'm not a boy anymore."

The woman's eyes softened. He detected a hint of fear in them.

"Master your craft," she said, straightening and locking her gaze onto him. She walked past him and looked over her shoulder, smiling slyly. "Then, we'll talk." She beckoned to him and Ningyo followed her out, taking one last peek at the weapon before the door closed behind them.

Ningyo ran across the sandy village. A hot breeze blew through his red hair. The Gerudo women called and waved to him as he ran past them and into the desert. The wind picked up stronger as the land opened up before him. He stopped and let his eyes search the horizon. The orange sun burned with force as it began its descent below the desert. The sand whipped around him as he stood alone in the desert.

He recalled the dream he had the night before. It was so strong; so vivid. He could remember it clear as day; every word spoken. Every detail haunted him. The man that looked so similar to him, with the dark skin and bright red hair. His words were as fierce as his gaze on him. He remembered the feeling of familiarity. A feeling of purpose. A strange sense of duty. Something he had never felt before.

Living with the Gerudo women was all he knew. They were his family. But for as long as he could remember, something didn't feel right. Something was missing. He could never quite put his finger on it. He thought he was simply meant to be their king one day. A tedious task. But the man in his dream told him of his true purpose, and it felt right. That's what he was meant for. He pondered the dream all day, and every minute he felt more at ease with his chosen path. This was what he needed to do. This was what his training with the Gerudos had lead to. He knew what needed to be done.

Stars dotted the sky as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. The night air cooled dramatically. Ningyo turned towards the village, his pace quick and anxious. He took to the darker corners of the village, sneaking quietly past the night watchers who mumbled amongst themselves. He crept along the walls until he found the door he was looking for and held his breath. He turned the handle; it was unlocked. He slid through, opening the door just enough to get his body through and closing it quietly behind him. He spotted his knife on the table, right where Mujakina had left it earlier that day. He walked to the table, his footsteps quiet on the stone floor, and picked up the weapon in both hands, inspecting it carefully. He removed the knife from it's keep carefully and admired the blade as it caught the glow of the candlelight. A shadow caught his attention and he spun around quickly, knife in hand and at the ready.

Mujakina emerged from the shadowy corner, her expression stern.

"Ningyo, what are you doing in here?" her shaky voice was just barely audible.

"I have to leave, Mujakina," he said to her, his voice steady, confident.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes searched him, the fear stronger in them this time. She didn't dare approach him.

"I don't belong here, Mujakina."

"Ningyo, you are a Gerudo. You are to be our king."

Ningyo shook his head. "No, I am not your king. That is not what I am meant for in this life."

"Ningyo-"

"Don't try to stop me, Mujakina."

"You are meant to rule the desert."

"I am not your ruler. Your ruler is waiting to return to his kingdom, and I need to release him from his chamber."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. Ganondorf will make his return and he will rule Hyrule."

Mujakina's breath caught in her throat at the name. This couldn't be happening. This was not what the legends had told. She couldn't bare to think that the Gerudos had raised another traitor. Her heart ached in her chest at her young heir.

"Don't do this, Ningyo. He is a bad man. An evil man."

"He is the rightful ruler and you and your people have betrayed him."

"That's not true, Ningyo!"

"Stay out of my way, Mujakina. Ganondorf will return; you don't to be the first to upset him."

Mujakina stood her ground, her first clenched. She drew her knife and readied herself. She would not let him betray his people as Ganondorf had, so many years ago.

Ningyo scoffed. "So be it." He lunged at Mujakina, bringing his blade down with force, but Mujakina was quicker as she bounded out of the way with quick and accurate grace. In one swift movement, she leapt into the air and swung her sword at Ningyo, but he was just as quick to dodge the attack. Mujakina felt to her knees and turned, bringing her blade up just in time to block his attack. He bared down, his eyes fierce, his knuckles white as he pressed the blade down. Mujakina's arms quivered under his surprising strength as the blade neared her throat. She grited her teeth together as the sweat dripped down her face. She met his gaze, her eyes pleading with him. Ningyo smiled.

"Ganondorf will finally have his revenge," he whispered. He lifted his blade quickly, swinging it around and across her throat in one swift movement. Mujakina's blade dropped to the floor, bouncing on the stone loudly before coming to rest. Ningyo watched as her head rolled across the floor, her blood seeping into her long, red hair which was spread across the ground around her.

Ningyo wiped his blade against her pants, staining them with her blood. He inspected his reflection in the blade and smiled to himself. He turned without another glance and left the room, ready to fulfill his duty to his master.


	2. Chapter 1

"When will you ever learn, Link?" a young woman shouted to her friend. He threw his arms over his head as he fell to his knees. Chickens squawked and pecked at his bony figure. The young woman held in a laugh, her arms across her chest.

"You leave my damn chickens alone, Link!" an older woman shouted from across the dirt road. She waved an angry fist in the air. "You right deserve it."

The young woman picked up a chicken, cooing to it as it beat its wings. She patted its little head and turned away from her friend on the ground. The chickens bobbed around her, pecking at the bugs as she tossed them dried corn. The young man turned over and pushed himself off the ground, dusting himself off and shaking his blond hair. His bangs bounced around his face.

"You're not a child, Link," the young woma scolded, turning to him. "It was funny when we were kids. I don't know how Miss Jessabell hasn't killed you yet."

"I don't hurt them, Zelda," Link whined.

Zelda put the chicken she held carefully onto the ground. It hurried away to join its friends by their feast.

"You just aggravate the hell out of them."

Link smiled as if he were proud of himself.

"Don't you have goats to tend to?"

Link rolled his eyes. "When did you become so lame?"

"When will you ever grow up?"

Link pushed her shoulder back.

"Stop it," Zelda mumbled.

Link pushed again, smirking.

"Stop it, Link," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

He pushed her again, harder this time.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," she barked, lunging at him and knocking him to the ground. She pinned his arms and legs beneath her and smiled cynically at her defeated friend.

"I only let you win," Link rebuttled.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I hardly think so. Ever since we were little I could kick your ass."

Link grunted. "Ugh, get off, you're heavy."

Zelda flicked his ear and got up. He mumbled, rubbing his ear as he stood.

"You're such a girl," she said.

"Well, you're a guy," Link shot back.

"One of has to be."

"Will the two of ya quit ya bickerin'?"

Link and Zelda turned and smiled at the woman who approached.

"He started it, Mom," Zelda said.

"He always starts it," her mother said, crossing her arms. "Why aren't you helping with the goats?"

Link groaned loudly and turned away, heading towards the barn, dragging his feet as he walked.

"He'll never grow up," Zelda said. Her mother rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"That's what men do, Hunnie," she said, smiling. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Will you milk the cows for me? I'm almost finished with dinner."

Zelda nodded to her mother and headed into the barn where she found link patting the goats quietly. She cooed to the cows, patting their noses, before pulling the stool over to them. She hummed to herself as she milked, listening to them munch on their hay.

"Want to go into town tomorrow morning?" Link spoke up.

"But we go into town on Saturdays."

"So? Let's go tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Why not? Remus gave me the day off. I like going into town. We'll take Epona."

Zelda shrugged. "I guess."

"We can go to the castle."

"So you can get your ass kicked once more?"

"I only do it because I know you like to admire the guards."

Zelda smiled. Her trips into town were very seldom. She always enjoyed the chance to get out of the village and see Hyrule. And the soldiers weren't too bad to see, either. Maybe she'd get a glimpse of the king. She often sat with the cows, milking them and day dreaming about being his queen. How nice it must be to wear those beautiful dresses. But she always thought she'd miss her simple life. Too much responsibility. Too much stress.

"Okay," she said simply. She turned, but Link was gone. She sighed and returned to the task at hand. She cooed to the cows as she milked until she heard the chatter of the goats coming in for the night. She watched as Link and Epona galloped down the hill, circling the stray and herding them into the barn. Zelda stood and dusted off her skirt as the goats settled in for the night.

"M'lady," Link said, offering his hand from atop his steed. She smiled and let him pull her up behind him. He kicked the horse forward, out of the barn and through the village, stopping in front of Zelda's house to drop her off for the night.

"Tomorrow morning," Zelda said, looking up at him. "Don't sleep in."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Night, Link."

Link watched as she closed the door behind her. He pushed Epona forward once more and they made their way through the village. Link dismounted and led his horse into the barn, untacking her for the night. He patted her nose and fed her some hay before closing the barn doors. He walked next door into the dark and empty house and let himself fall onto the unmade bed. He stared at the ceiling and waited for his mind to quiet as he did every night. Sleep didn't always come easy to him. He always dreaded the approaching night. Even though his friend was just further down the road, he hated coming into an empty house. He wished Remus hadn't given him his parent's land. He would have been happy to stay with Remus and mind the livestock with him as he did throughout his childhood. It felt like a sword through his chest when Remus gave him the key.

"It is your duty to carry on for your father," Remus would say to him.

Link turned over onto his side and stared into the darkness. He hardly ever came into the house and he hardly ever had a candle lit. He would rather not see what remained of his family; the dishes that collected dusts. The old pictures of a family that once was that hung on the wall. The sword and shield that bore his family's emblem.

Though he couldn't see it in the dark, he knew where it hung on the wall, and he peered in that direction, just making out its edges. He knew they hadn't been used in generations. They hung as a symbol of the brave men in his family. A man he never thought he could be. His parents used to tell him the stories when he was a child; the stories that were passed down from generation to generation. The stories of the battles they fought and the lives they saved. He wondered what the sword and shield actually saw; what memories they hid from him.

Maybe they never saw war at all. Perhaps they were used for practice very long ago for a war that never came. He knew the legends of Hyrule, but legends weren't real. They were lies told to children with wild imaginations. Lies. There was no evil in the world and no such thing as heroes.

He returned his gaze to the ceiling and tried to imagine the legendary hero clad in green. As a child, he always pretended to be that man with the legendary Master Sword in hand. How naive he was, then. He knew better, now. He'd never tell those lies to his children; he promised himself that.

His thoughts drifted to Zelda. They had always joked about the legends, but a part of him knew that she wished them to be true. She was always day dreaming about a world where she could be queen. He knew she enjoyed getting out of the village when she could. He couldn't give her much, but he could at least give her that; a chance to have an adventure, even if just for the day. A chance for her to believe the legends could be true before they returned to reality. Who knows; maybe she'd get a chance to see a Zora.


	3. Chapter 2

Ningyo traveled for days across Hyrule, following the path he was shown in his dream until he arrived deep within an old forest. He remembered seeing a stone with strange markings on it. The trees grew densely around him as he ventured deeper into the forest. His eyes searched between trees and boulders until he came to an unusual clearing. There, lit by the sun, was the stone he saw in his dream. He approached the stone and examined it carefully. It had markings that seemed to be ancient Hylian. It seemed his time with the Gerudos really did prepare him for this moment. He brushed the dirt away from the markings and read the ancient script.

 _Only he who bears the gift of the Goddess may resurrect the sacred temple that lies beneath._

Ningyo pondered this puzzle for a moment. What was the gift of the Goddess, he wondered. He thought back to the legends that were told to him as a child. The Gerudos believed strongly in these legends, but Ningyo never paid them much thought. They had told him that Ganondorf was sealed away by a hero and the sacred sword. In an attempt to restore peace once more, the Goddess hid the temple from any curious eyes. The key to getting into the temple once more must lie within the stone; but what was Ningyo to do?

Perhaps the gift of the Goddess referred to the pieces of the triforce. He knew the legendary hero bore one piece, and Ganondorf possessed the other. But there was no hero in this world. Where could the other two pieces be? Was that they key to bringing Ganondorf back?

No, he thought, it couldn't be. Surely Ganondorf would have prepared him for this if that were the case. There had to be some kind of link.

His eyes wandered to the weapon at his side. The weapon he trained with, that was to be his when the time was right. The weapon he stole and killed with. It was the weapon that had been passed down for many generations; the weapon that was to be given to the first male born among the Gerudos, every one hundred years.

At some point, that very weapon belonged to the great Ganondorf. Perhaps that was the link he needed.

He held the blade before him as it caught the rays of sunlight that streamed through the branches of the forest. He shrugged to himself, and without another thought, he lurched forward, bringing the blade down and across the stone, slicing it in two. He stood still for a moment, inspecting the pieces that lay scattered around him. No stone would have broken so easily. He gripped the blade in his hand as the ground began to shake around him. Had he broken the seal?

A light shot into the air from the place where the stone sat in the ground. It grew around him until he had to shield his eyes with his arm. When the ground stopped shaking, he peered around his arm. The light had subsided and he knelt in the middle of a great temple. Statues and pictures of the legendary hero stood erect and hung on the walls around the temple. Ningyo stood and took in the scene around him as he slowly walked through the temple. He walked up the stairs slowly until he reached a chamber where the legendary Master Sword stood erect in it's pedestal. He approached the sword, admiring the detail in the blade. This was what sealed Ganondorf away.

He gripped the sword with both hands and pulled. The Master Sword slid out with ease. He turned in his hand, dropping it just as the ground began to shake once more. Pieces of the temple began to fall around him; the stone shattered upon impact with the floor. Ningyo stumbled backwards before turning away and hurrying out of the chamber, dodging the stone that fell from the ceiling and crashed to the ground. Another blinding light emitted from the chamber. Ningyo stumbled and fell to his knees. He threw his arms over his head and closed his eyes, waiting; either the trembling would pass or he would be killed.

The shaking ceased once more and Ningyo looked up. Before him, the great Ganondorf stood tall. He gazed down on him, a wicked smile splitting his face. Shaken, Ningyo bent down once more, bowing to his king.

"You have done well, Ningyo," Ganondorf said, his voice deep and strong.

Ningyo stood, humbled by his presence. "Master, I am glad to see you out of your seal once more."

"It's good to be back," he said as he looked around the temple. "And I have a kingdom to take back."

Ningyo bowed to him. "I would be honored to assist you in any way if you need me, Master."

Ganondorf smiled at him. "There is a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Where do we start?"

Ganondorf opened his arms. "We will take the throne." The ground began its tremours shake once more and Ganondorf clapped his hands over his head. Another blinding light emitted around them. Ningyo squeezed his eyes shut until the tremors stopped and opened them to see that he and Ganondorf were back in Hyrule, just outside of Castle Town. Ganondorf looked down on him with an approving smile and stepped forward, entering the unsuspecting town.

Ningyo followed at a distance and watching his master as he marched confidently into the town square. Women and children screamed and cried at the sight of him, recognizing right away. They ran in fear, locking themselves into the safety of their homes. Ningyo readied his blade, running to catch up to his master. His heart raced with excitement as soldiers began to hollar to one another. They ran to the evil king, swords drawn, but they didn't stand a chance against the man who bore the Triforce of Courage.

Ganondorf threw his arm out and the soldiers flew in every direction, slamming into buildings and falling to the ground. Ganondorf cleared the way for them in this manner as he approached the castle's walls. He took out every soldier and guard, climbing the stone steps and throwing the double doors open. The young king greeted him in the main hall, aware of his approach in the city below.

"Ganondorf." Before he could utter another word, Ganondorf threw his arm once more, sending the king soaring through the air and crashing against the far wall. He lay on the ground, groaning, as Ganondorf took out the rest of the soldiers and guards until they were alone with the king.

Ganondorf approached, looking over the king with another one of his wicked smiles. The king looked at him, trembling with fear.

"This will be the last time I am sealed away," he hissed at the king. He drew his sword, raised it high in the air, both hands on the grip, and brought it down with striking force, causing the ground to shutter with the blow. The king's body lurched at the impact. His eyes stared wide at Ganondorf. The evil king watched the life leave the ruler's eyes. His body choked up blood like a fountain. The blood dripped down his face and out of his chest as his body finally settled, lying lifelessly on the cold floor. Ningyo didn't flinch as he watched the murder take place before him. His heart raced faster in his chest; he felt anxious to fight along side his master.

Ganondorf withdrew his sword and stepped over the body, sitting himself at the throne. Ningyo bowed to him, smiling. He knew that this was just the beginning. Hyrule didn't stand a chance against his master, especially without their pathetic king. It wouldn't be long before the news traveled and all of Hyrule would succumb to their new ruler.


	4. Chapter 3

"You better not be sleeping!"

Link jumped at the sound of Zelda's voice just outside his window. He threw the blankets to the side and bounded out of bed. He ran towards the door, throwing on his pants and hopping down the hallway. He yanked the door open and smiled at his friend.

"It's about time," he said. "I've been waiting all morning for you."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "No you haven't."

Link pushed past her, closing the door behind him, and headed into the barn. The goats were already out for the day, grazing in the pastures. Epona grazed on a pile of hay, ignoring their entrance. Link patted his steed's neck, wishing her good morning. Zelda helped him tack the mare and they brought her outside. Children ran through the dirt roads, calling to Epona and laughing amongst themselves as their parents worked like they did every day. Link helped Zelda onto the horse and then climbed on behind her.

They roamed the village aimlessly for a while, taking in the warm sunshine and letting the children pat the horse. Epona's ears perked forward and they felt the ground tremble slightly beneath them. Men and women stopped their work, standing up and looking towards the village's gates. A group of soldiers galloped towards their little village, dust flying in the air behind them. The lead rider pulled up amongst the gathering crowd, his expression stern. Link pulled his prancing horse back and patted her rump in an attempt to calm her. She snorted and pawed at the ground.

"The castle has been attacked," the soldier shouted. "Ganondorf has risen and the king has been killed."

Men and Women gasped and shouted in fear. Mothers gathered their children in an attempt to protect them. Husbands moved forward as if to protect their families.

"The legends are true," someone shouted.

"How did this happen?"

"He'll kill us all!"

The lead soldier hushed the panicked citizens. "We will rise against this evil man. We will take any volunteers to fight with us in this war to protect our home. Castle Town has fallen, but we will not let Hyrule fall to his power. Anyone who wishes to join us should come to Kakariko Village right away."

The lead rider shouted to his comrades and they turned their horses, leaving the shocked villagers alone in their wake. The villagers shouted amongst each other in confused panic. Link's heart raced in his chest and his head buzzed. Zelda turned to face him, her eyes filled with fear. She said something to him, but he could barely make out her words in the chaos. He took the reins and kicked the horse into a gallop. They rode through the village, leaving the panic behind them, and into the pastures where the goats grazed peacefully.

Link slid off his horses' back and Zelda followed suit, stumbling slightly as she touched the ground, her knees weak with fear.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed quietly. "This can't be happening."

Link said nothing as he watched the goats graze, his eyebrows knit together. He wondered of the legends that were told to them.

"The legends must be true," Zelda said in horror, as if reading his mind. "But if they're true, than we will be saved. The Chosen Hero will come."

Link spun on his heels and faced his friend, angry. "There is no hero, Zelda."

Zelda stared at her friend blankly, surprised at his outburst. "There must be," she stuttered. "Ganondorf is back. He has risen. That's how the legends go. He will be defeated."

"Legends aren't true," Link said. "They're just lies. All lies."

"Then how do you explain Ganondorf coming back?" she barked at him.

Link shrugged. "Okay, so he's an evil man who is back to destroy us all. That doesn't mean we will be saved. Castle Town has already fallen. The king is dead. It won't be long before he rules the kingdom."

"How can you say that?"

"Get your head out of the clouds, Zelda. This is a war. No hero will save us. It's every man for himself."

Link watched as a tear fell from her eye and immediately regretted his outburst. He never wanted to hurt her. He only wanted to protect her from the reality of the world. He cursed under his breath and turned away. He didn't believe in the legends. But at the very least, he thought, he could do his part in protecting the people he loved. He had spent his whole life living in regret for the family he lost; it was time he avenged them and make his father proud.

"I'm going to Kakariko," Link muttered, making his decision.

"What?"

"I'm going to Kakariko," he repeated, turning back to Zelda and meeting her scared gaze.

"No, you're not."

"You can't stop me."

"You're not fighting in this war, Link, don't be stupid."

"Stupid? You think I'm being stupid?"

"Yes," she stuttered.

"I think this is probably the smartest thing I've ever done. This village has nothing for me. I don't belong here. My whole life I've felt nothing. This is what I need to do."

"Why would you say that?" she said softly. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She always thought her friend loved it here. She had never seen this side of him before.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but I can't stay here any more."

"You're going to get killed out there. You can't fight. You're a rancher."

Link mounted his horse and took the reins in hand. "I've made up my mind," he said. He kicked Epona forward, leaving Zelda alone in the pasture.

When Link got back to the village, men were reading themselves to join the fight. They mounted their old steeds and said farewell to their families before galloping into Hyrule Field. Link dismounted his horse outside of the barn and was greeted by Remus.

"What are you doing, Link?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," he muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"We don't need any more men to volunteer themselves for this war," he said. "We need men to stay and help protect the village."

Link nodded, his eyes on his feet.

"I'm not kidding, Link, this is serious."

"I know, Remus."

Remus looked him over carefully before leaving him alone in the barn. Link stood beside Epona for what felt like hours as his mind wandered. He thought about growing up in the village with Zelda and being raised by Remus. He thought about the days he spent day dreaming in the pastures with the goats. He thought about the trips into Castle Town to sell their milk and eggs and vegetables. He thought about the few times Zelda was able to accompany them and her expression every time she caught a glimpse of the castle. It hurt to know that he would be giving that up, but those days would be no more while Hyrule was in war. They would be constantly living in fear of the future.

Link wasn't about to let Zelda or the villagers down. The least he could do was fight to protect them, just as they protected him all his life. He would probably never truly know the truth about his parents' death, but he knew there was good reason behind it. Maybe it was better that his memories didn't go that far back. No; he would fight for his home. For the family he never had. For Zelda.

Link hurried out of the barn, careful to check for Remus or any other watchful eyes, and snuck into the dimly lit house where the sword and shield waited for him, collecting dust on the wall. He lifted the sword and shield carefully from their mount, blowing the dust off the blade. He hurried back into the barn where he started to wipe them down with an old cloth. He lay the sword across his lap and began to sharpen the blade's edges. He worked through the day, keeping to the cool shadows of the barn, while Epona waited patiently for her master. A slight cough at the barn door's brought him out of his work. He looked up to see Zelda standing in the doorway, watching him work. Link didn't dare utter a word. Zelda stepped forward, stopping to pat Epona's neck as the horse snorted happily.

"I'm coming with you," Zelda whispered to him. Link nearly dropped the sword.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You can't stop me."

"Yes I can." Link stood, sword in hand.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Link hesitated. "I'll tell."

"What are you, five? Go ahead and tell on me. I'll tell on you."

Link pinched his lips together. "Please don't come, Zelda."

"I won't go if you don't go."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I will come with you."

Link knew there was no getting through to her. His mind raced, trying to think of a way to keep her safe. He sighed. "Okay."

Zelda smiled, thrilled to have gotten through to her friend. "I'll need a weapon," she said.

"I can get you a sword," Link said, sitting back down and returning to his work.

"When are you leaving?"

Link hesitated. "Tomorrow morning," he said. "Early. Before dawn."

Zelda nodded. "I'll meet you here?"

Link didn't look up. "Sure." He continued to sharpen the blade. When he finally did look up, Zelda was gone and the sky began to grow dark. He stood and leaned against the barn door, looking over the village. She would hate him when she showed up and he was already gone, but it was worth it to know that she would be safe.

Link gathered everything he would need for his journey to Kakariko, packing the saddle bag and preparing Epona for the journey. As the sky grew dark, the villagers returned to their homes for the night. Midnight drew near, and when Link was sure the little village was asleep, he lead Epona down the dirt road, stepping carefully so as not to awaken the animals. He cooed to Epona as they crept through the sleeping village until they passed the village gates. He looked back one last time at his home, knowing he may never seen it or the people again. He stepped into the stirrup and threw himself into the saddle. He looked forward, over the vast fields of Hyrule, kicked his horse forward, and galloped off into the night.


End file.
